Problem: $ {0.8\times5 = {?}} $
Answer: ${0}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.8}\times {5}= {4.0}$ ${0}$ ${0}\times {5}+{4}= {4}$ ${4}$ $\text{The top number has 1 digit to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 1 + 0 = 1 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 0.8\times5 = 4.0} $